Failsafe
by Lakeshine
Summary: What really happened in the alien mother-ship before it exploded? And what strain did it really put on the Team's youngest? (my own, very late, rewrite of Failsafe NO SLASH)
1. Countdown

**Hey all! Lakeshine here with a rewrite of Failsafe! For awhile now I've wanted to make a new ending for this episode but it has taken me a long time to figure out how to start it so I hope you all enjoy :) (Also I added time to the countdown so they have more time to get out)**

**Disclaimer~ Young Justice and its characters are not mine so leave me alone!**

**Countdown**

**Robin's POV**

_5 minutes until explosion_

Kid Flash and I glance at each other as Megan and her Uncle phase through the floor. In the space of a few seconds I can read everything from his emerald eyes. The hurt and sorrow from losing Artemis and the others. The knowledge that there was no way we would, could get out of here in time. The determination to go down fighting. I can tell he can sense the same feeling from me a gives a grim nod. _Let's do this._We both charge out and into the open. I immediately throw three batarangs taking down three of the aliens as KF races around taking out more of the invaders using his super speed. The aliens soon catch on and begin to fire their disintegrating lasers at us. I nimbly flip and twist out of the way, thanking my birth parents for their teachings and Bruce for the reaction time I now possessed. "_I'll see you all soon" _I think grimly recalling all of their deaths as I whip bird and batarangs at the advancing masses. I quickly glance to KF to see how he was faring, he was also dodging the rays with ease but they appeared to be pushing the speedster back in the direction we came, back towards the bombs. I'm brought back to my own fight as a laser narrowly misses me. "Too close" I mutter focusing back in. _"It's not like it matters you're going to die anyway. Why not let them hit you? It would hurt a lot less than the fiery death that awaits" comes_ that annoying voice from the back of my head. _"I'll be damned if I don't go down fighting!"_I reply to the voice whipping out some explosive birdarangs and flinging them at the invaders. I duck behind my cape as the robot like aliens explode. I look up and notice a beam heading directly at me. I jump to the side ripping off my cape as I did so and the beam hits the light fabric and in a instant spreads engulfs the garment, disintegrating into nothing. I jump back into battle leaping up so I was in between four of the machine like creatures. They charge and fire and at the last second I leap out of the way, so the rays hit each other and eliminate the four aliens.

_4 minutes until explosion_

I smirk to myself seeing I had eliminated my half of the intruders, and glance at my wrist computer telling me how long until detonation. "_Maybe we could still get out of here alive, at least Wally could"_I think to myself glancing around for said speedster, however he had disappeared and so had the rest of the intruders. I race in the direction I last saw my best friend, where the aliens seemed to have been herding him. I soon see traces of battle, and many downed intruders showing he had not been vaporized as far as I could tell. I finally reach the core, panting slightly. I soon spot Wally and let out a sigh of relief until I see the whole situation. The enemies had forced him close to the core and I could see him trying to fight its pull, horror on his face. I run forward hoping, praying I could get there in time as a alien fires a beam at him. He dodges but his foot slips and he's drawn to the core, his hand outstretched towards me, only now spotting me.

_3 minutes until explosion_

"NO!" I scream "KF!" I dash forward despite the distance. I knew I could never make it in time. The faces of my parents, Bruce, Artemis, Kaldur, Conner all flash before my eyes. Wally face loses its horror stricken look and he accepts his face, he gives me a little wave before hits the ground. "NOOOOOO!" I screech leaping towards the invaders. I draw two batarangs and ruthlessly attack the aliens, throwing caution to the wind. They had taken everything from me. Thanks to them my second family, excluding M'Gann were gone, dead. I drop some smoke bombs hiding myself from view and take out the invaders one by one. Boom. Explosive birdarang into the laser before an explosion. _Artemis._I throw a bola around the 'legs' of another and stab the knife from the hidden place in my boot threw its 'eye'. _Kaldur._I jump up and over landing on a third's back and stab my Taser into hit setting the voltage to lethal while jumping off. _Conner._I throw three batarangs taking out another 3 of the monsters who had invaded my planet. _The League._ I draw my eskrima sticks and stab them through another alien. _Bruce._The smoke clears leaving me in the open with the last invader. It shoots its laser at me but I back-flip out of the way and charge, punching it with all my strength, allowing my grief and rage to power the punch. It falls back and I pursue my advantage, kicking and punching the robot like creature with all my strength. _For all the civilians lost due to the invasion._The alien falls back and I jump on it drawing a batarang. I stab the projectile into it's 'chest' and leap back as it explodes. _Wally._

_2 minutes until explosion_

I rip of my mask, crumpling the fabric in my hands. I don't deserve the title Robin anymore. I had sentenced those of my teammates that remained to death, like Batman. A few tears escape my eyes as I take in the crushed forms of the aliens before they turn to gaze at the core. Where Wally's body was. I walk forward stiffly, not wanting to believe but knowing I had to, had to see the body of my brother in all ways but blood. I jump off, speeding towards the core, knowing now there was no why back, no way out. I launch my grappling hook before I hit the 'ground' and allow myself to let go as the grappling hook didn't quite reach. The landing sends a searing pain through me, originating from my now broken ankle, but that didn't matter. I can see Wally's broken form, frozen in an impossible position just like my parents were all those years ago.

_1 minute until explosion_

I force myself forward, dreading seeing the full damage. I reach the speedster, first noticing his broken legs. _If he was alive he would never be able to run again._I drop to my knees and pick up his head ignoring the blood that surrounded his body from the fall as it soaked my leggings. His head lolls to the side, his eyes closed. He was already gone. Tears streak down my face as I clutch hid body, touching my forehead to his. _I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry"_

_30 seconds left_

I allow myself to look up and glance at the time remaining. 30 seconds. I whip away my tears and gaze sorrowfully at Wally before shifting my gaze upwards. _Mom, Dad, Bruce, Wally I'll see you soon._

_5 seconds left._

"5,4,3,2,1" I whisper before the core explodes and I'm overcome by intense heat and pain as I'm incinerated into ashes._"I'm sorry."_

**So I'll probably have one more chapter after this maybe two, I'll have to see... but I hope you liked the first chapter so please, please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	2. Emptiness

**Ok guys here comes the second part! Just as a note the being is Robin's thoughts before he wakes up in case that isn't clear enough. Anyway shout- outs to my wonderful reviewers... and all those amazing people who followed or favorited! ALSO a big thanks to Brightpath2 for helping me put this chapter together right! ( I had two totally different ways I was considering going and she helped me blend them together)**

**Disclaimer- nothing has changed since chapter 1**

**Empti****ness **

**Robin's POV**

It was dark. Everywhere I looked blackness. "_So this is what the afterlife feels like... a whole bunch of nothingness."_a hollowness fills me. I won't be able to see my parents or my second family even now.

"Robin" comes a faint voice and I glance around to locate the source, yet I still can't see anything. "_Must have been my imagination."_I think despairingly. I would never be able to see the faces of anyone I loved or cared about ever again. I sit on the 'ground' curling into myself. I hoped that wherever I was my friends and family were somewhere better, where they could at least see each other. Maybe it was just me here, all alone, I sure hope so. Maybe this was my punishment for leading my friends to their deaths; I should have found a better way! Kaldur would have but no I led my friends into a suicide mission for the mission. Like that was more important. "Robin!" the voice is back this time more forcefully and loud. I curl up closer to myself, remembering my last moments. All at once I can feel the pain of the fire and I nearly scream, clutching my head in pain, I hold it in. Flames roar up in the blackness surrounding me but I don't move. I had given up,I led my friends to their deaths and if this was the toll then so be it. The flames come closer and the burning feeling increases, nearly overwhelming me.

"Robin wake up!" the voice says again. The voice was closer and louder almost frantic, chasing away some of my doubts. There is suddenly a blinding white light on the other sides of the flames offering an escape, as if summoned by the voices. I pull myself to my feet clenching my fists in determination, the fire closing in on me from all sides, cutting me off from the escape. The heat seems to intensify, determined to keep me here but I refuse to give up inspired by the mysterious voices. "WAKE UP!" The voice yells giving me a burst of strength I walk forward slowly and step into the fire as the flames lick my skin. I grit my teeth and ignore the pain, taking step by painful step through the flames. They again threaten to overwhelm me and I fall to my knees. "Robin please" comes the original voice. I reach out my hand, reaching for the light and my fingers just manage to brush it...

I gasp sitting up quickly. My body still felt the pain of the explosion... speaking of which how was I alive? I look around and see the faces of my teammates how are they alive? Does that mean...? Bruce! I nearly leap up in joy but then everything hits me again. How could they even be alive... how could I be alive? Sweat pours down my face as I try to understand.

"You're all alive!" Miss M. exclaims. I look around again, only moving my eyes. It sure appeared we were all alive but it could all be a trick...

"What happened in there?" Bruce asks. My head snaps in his direction. _What happened where?_

"The exercise. It went all wrong." Martian Manhunter replies from my guardian's side, while holding his head.

"Exercise?" I ask as flames dance in my vision.

"Try to remember" Batman orders turning to face me. "What you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the six of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in. What you didn't know was that it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the team accomplished the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still you were aware, nothing was real. Including the deaths of the entire Justice League." I'm shocked. None of it was real? But...how? I felt the pain, and the grief, and the sorrow. How could that all be fake?

"That is why you hardly grieved, even when Wolf was disintegrated before your very eyes. But all that changed when Artemis died. Though consciously Miss Martian knew it was not real, the subconscious mind could not make that distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise, and her subconscious took control, making all of you forget too." Manhunter continues_._So it was all fake... but my parents are still dead, I still sentenced my Team to their deaths the moment I became leader... I still saw, felt them die. How can anyone recover from that?

_"_I... I 'm... I'm so sorry." I hear Miss. Martian say and I turn to look at the girl.

"This isn't her fault! Why didn't you stop the exercise?" Conner yells angrily like we were blaming her. I wasn't, her mistake was at least an accident, mine wasn't I had order then to their deaths, had sacrificed it all for the sake of the mission. I hardly listen as the elder Martian replies.

"We tried, but M'gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis, who should have awakened upon her death, was so convinced she had passed, slipped into a coma. I realized I would have to regain control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within, but upon entering the reality I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion. There was too much noise to think clearly. To remember why I was there. The deaths of Aqualad and Superboy helped, but only when the mother-ship exploded and Robin and Kid Flash were silenced did my mind clear enough for me to remember my true purpose, to shock M'gann out of the exercise before your comas became permanent. My apologizes, I would have no idea that a training exercise could be so dangerous. So damaging." he says before stumbling away. Damaging didn't even begin to skim the surface. It would be a miracle if my Team ever trusted me again, not like they should. I stare off into space, replaying the scenes from the 'simulation' in my head as Batman and RT help Martian Manhunter out of the room to rest, and Captain Marvel comforted M'Gann. My mind soon wanders off of the simulation to the deaths of my parents and the pain I felt seeing Wally die the same way. It takes all of my strength not to break down, not let the tears threatening to fall win.

"Hey dude... you alright?" Wally's voice comes suddenly from right behind me. I nearly jump in surprise.

"Yeah dude I'm just... peachy" I reply as sweat still streaks down my face. My body still felt as if it was burning, the phantom pain from the failed simulation. The physical pain, however was nothing compared to the mental turmoil within me.

"Come on dude I can tell you're not, not after seeing Bats die, not after seeing how I died..." Wally says placing his hand on my shoulder. I didn't deserve his comfort, his friendship, I practically killed him.

"I said I'm fine!" I practically yell brushing off his hand and standing, albeit shakily. "I... I just need some time alone" I say before melting into the shadows without my usual cackle. "_Yeah some time alone is all I need..."_I think to myself as I head to the gym to take some of my pent up frustration out on the punching bags held there.

**Well know looking at this it might be a bit longer then anticipated... anyway please tell me your thoughts and such and**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	3. What Happened?

**Thank yous too all who followed, reviewed, favorited ect! (is too lazy for shoutouts... sorry)**

**Disclaimer~ look at another chapter...**

**What Happened?**

**Wally's POV**

"We tried, but M'gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis, who should have awakened upon her death, was so convinced she had passed, slipped into a coma. I realized I would have to regain control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within, but upon entering the reality I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion. There was too much noise to think clearly. To remember why I was there. The deaths of Aqualad and Superboy helped, but only when the mother-ship exploded and Robin and Kid Flash were silenced did my mind clear enough for me to remember my true purpose, to shock M'gann out of the exercise before your comas became permanent. My apologizes, I would have no idea that a training exercise could be so dangerous. So damaging." Martain Manhunter says before staggering away on that happy note. I see Captain Marvel hold the sobbing M'Gann to his chest as Batman and RT escort Manhunter from the room. I glance at my other teammates, Conner stood behind M'Gann looking away, as if wanting to help but unsure on how, Artemis had her knees brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them as she stares at the ground, Robin sat ,one leg up on the platform thing, he back to the rest of us, and staring off into space as sweat rolled down his face while Kaldur looks off into space, half standing, half leaning against the 'bed' he had been on. I feel a shudder go through me, that whole thing felt so real, I thought they all had died, that I had fallen to my death. I look at Robin, remembering the story of his parents death, after losing Batman, the team, and then seeing me fall... I had no idea what he must be feeling right now. I stand and move slowly behind him, not drawing any of my other teammates attention, all to caught up in their thoughts.

"Hey dude... you alright?" I ask, trying to keep the worry from my voice. I see his shoulders jerk slightly in surprise, alerting me something was definitely really wrong for him not to know I was there before I spoke.

"Yeah dude I'm just... peachy" he responds softly, not even looking at me.

"Come on dude I can tell you're not, not after seeing Bats die, not after seeing how I died..." I try, placing my hand on his shoulder, causing him to tense up.

"I said I'm fine!" he yells drawing the attention of the others. brushing my hand off and standing, with a slight shake. "I... I just need some time alone" he murmurs disappearing into the shadows silently. I go to follow him back Artemis's hand stops me, catching my hand.

"Let him be, maybe he needs some time alone" she says, her voice lacking the usual hostility. I nod and sit down wear Robin had been moments before and run my hands through my bright hair. I was worried for the bird. The team collects around me and Captain Marvel excuses himself, muttering something about League computer announces the departure of him, Batman and the other Leaguers, leaving us teens alone in the Mountain.

"So what happened with the alien spaceship in the end? How did Robin and Wally...?" Superboy asks speaking up as Megan laid her head on his chest, tears still in her eyes. I cringe at the question, feeling my body falling through empty air again, the calmness before death, the horrified look on Robin's face, the initial crack and then blackness...

"Rob blew it up setting a timer to allow us to get out in time but the doors shut before we could escape. Rob ordered Miss. M and her uncle out and we tried to get out but we were both caught in the explosion." I lie not wanting to mention the fall. But Meg catches me.

"But Wally you disappeared from the link first... and I felt pain, sorrow, horror, and pure rage radiating from Robin, so strong I could feel it outside. And I saw flashes of blood and people falling... I swear I wasn't reading his mind! His feelings were so strong I..." she says tears threatening to fill er eyes again. I could tell she still felt horrible but Robin's outburst had distracted her.

"Meg it's okay...and you're right I died first. How I died triggered a traumatic event in Robin's past I think causing those feelings" I admit, glancing in the direction my friend had disappeared in.

"What traumatic event?" Kaldur asks following my gaze. I sigh debating on how much to tell them, I knew Rob wanted them to know his ID but Bats forbade it so I couldn't give to much away. And I'm not sure if now would be the best time anyway.

"The event that led to him becoming Robin, his parents death" I say sadly, leaving out the part about the rest of his family. If I added the whole adoption thing someone could catch on, this way they would assume another family member had taken him in. My statement is predictably meet with gasps of horror.

"I-is th-that what I s-saw?" M'gann sobs her eyes already refilling with tears. I nod grimly and she hides her face in Conner's chest.

"I was not aware of Robin's past, it is truly horrible..." Kaldur mutters. I nod in grim agreement _you don't know the half of it Kal. Juvi, Two-face, Joker... so many things had happened to him..._ We all remain silent my teammates digest this new information until Suberboy and Megan suddenly straighten before dashing off without a word.

"SB, Meg what's wrong?" I call chasing after them, Artemis and Kaldur hot on my heels.

"It's Robin!" Conner responds shortly dashing toward the gym.

"I suddenly felt extreme panic we need to hurry!" Meg elaborates zipping after the clone...

**This chapter feels like a filler or something... I don't know not my fav, anyway Bats and the others are discussing the simulation with the other mentors that's why they aren't around right now...**

**please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**

**(ps. there will be no updates to any of my stories next Saturday due to be forced to go to a church camp... on my birthday... on the finale of YJ second season... with no internet... yes I am bitter... so if there are any updates they will be Friday or Sunday)**


	4. Right Thing

**er um yeah... sorry for the wait...Shoutouts to aurum88, babyblue3752, Jesters of the Moon, Guest that reads, mixxi, Brightpath2, and Abby4ever! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer ****~ *hiss***

**Right Thing**

**Robin's POV **

Another punch bag explodes before me, the insides spilling out. I back away, panting heavily. This was the second punching bag I had broken, using them to take out my frustration, anger on them. _It was all my fault, I sentenced them to their deaths, ME! _I shake my head trying to rid myself of the voice and notice the scarlet liquid coating my hands from where I had split open the knuckles while attacking the punching bags without protection on my hands. I look at the crimson on my hands, noticing how fitting it really was, my hands were stained with blood from my parents deaths, Conner, Wally... I shake my head and take a deep breath reminding myself that it was fake, all fake. I back farther away from the punching bags needed something else to distract myself with... _the trapeze. _I always felt at home in the air. I shuffle over to my favorite piece of equipment and climb up the ladder reaching the platform quickly. Without hesitation I leap onto the bar and swing through the air, flipping gracefully to the next one, my legs hooking onto it. My gaze lands on the ground and my vision is taken over by my parents falling but it wasn't just them this time, Wally had joined them. I slip, my legs releasing from the bar but I reach out for the original one, swinging back to me and grasp it as my legs slip free. Only one problem, my grip is slippery due to the blood still coating my palms and the bar escapes my grip causing me to plummet towards the ground, a scream ripping it's way from my throat from the initial panic. However I soon recover and twist my body so the collision with the ground wouldn't be fatal, though painful, and shut my eyes tight preparing for the hard ground. To say the least I was not expecting never to reach the ground, opening my eyes to see M'Gann had caught me with her telekinesis,a few millimeters from the ground. She then drops me and looks at me in shock and worry, unsure what to do. The rest of the Team stand next next to her at the doorway, all frozen until I look down seeing my sunglasses broken at my feet. _Uh shit. _Naturally Wally is the first to break the silence being the only one who had known my ID before now.

"Dude are you alright?" he says racing over to me and turning me away from the the others. I shake my head wordlessly, a million things going through my head. How could I be okay? I had just seen my entire Team die, my practical family, half the deaths my fault, nearly died myself the same way as my parents, _and _ Bruce was going to _kill_ me. Wally gives me a hug but I pull myself out of it, yanking my utility belt out and taking a spare mask from one of its pockets from it, plastering said item to my face.

"Why do you even care? If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have _died _in that simulation Wally. Same for Conner! If that was real life _you would be dead!_ And it's all because of me..." I say looking to my feet. _  
_

"Then we would have died saving the world, there is no greater reward than that Rob. Besides we followed you knowing what we were risking, knowing we could die" Wally says standing at my side

"Wally is right, we don't blame you Robin. You got the job done and tried to save the world." Conner agrees coming to stand on my other side.

"Besides we're heroes we knew we might die when we signed up for the job and although I wasn't there it sounds like you did the right thing" Artemis says standing on Wally's other side.

"You accomplished what I could not in my place my friend. It might not have been the way I would have done it but you did get the job done and that is what matters my friend. Not only that but it's not like you sent them into the danger alone, we risked your life as well" Kaldur says walking over to stand in front of me.

"They're right Robin besides my Uncle told me telepathically your actions might have been influenced because deep, deep down you knew it was fake" M'Gann says giving me a hug, the others joining in slowly, Wally first, the others pulled in from Meg's telekinesis. But I don't really react my mind reeling, they didn't blame me? And I might have known subconsciously it was fake altering my actions?

"Bu-but..." I stutter.

"Rob we don't blame you, all of us have some blame in the situation and if we had to do it again I would do the same thing in an attempt to save the world" Wally says. I smile slightly as the Team pulls away, small smiles on their own faces. It would take awhile to get through this but we had each other. "Now about you falling what the hell happened man? You haven't slipped on the trapeze since... well ever as far as I know!" I sigh.

"I was thinking of the simulation and 'them' and I wouldn't have fallen if not for this" I says holding up my bloodied hand. M'Gann immediately rushes forward to treat it but I pull away "No Miss M Im fine just some busted knuckles, I'm going to head to my room and fix it up okay?" I tell her wanting some alone time to mull things over, they might not blame me but I still do. They give uncertain nods and I turn away heading to my room at the Mountain, pushing the door when I arrive after disabling the security Bruce had me set up to protect my ID, though it was a bit too late for that. I kick the door shut behind me and take off my mask throwing it on the dresser before heading to he small attached bathroom. I turn on the sink and place my hands under it, wincing slightly as the water turned bloody. When finished I pat my knuckles dry and wrap them up quickly before collapsing on my bed suddenly exhausted. I stare at the ceiling thinking before sleep takes me.


End file.
